Sooty (2011)
Sooty, also referred to as The Sooty Show, aired throught September and October 2011 on the CITV channel. It was filmed largely at Richard Cadell's theme park in Somerset, also the location of the feature-length direct-to-DVD special, The Big Day Out which also acted as a pilot for this series. It also saw the return of the miniature bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen sets as well as the camper-van. Scampi, Butch and Ramsbottom will made a few background roles. A variety of celebrity guest stars include former presenter Matthew Corbett, Frank Bruno, Justin Lee Collins, Paul Daniels, Debbie McGee, Keith Chegwin, Ann Widdecome, Ken Morley, Norman Barrett, Stacey Solomon, Brendan Cole, and Nicola Marie Bloor. Co-writers Wink Taylor and Alex Skerratt, as well as Richard's brother, David Cadell and Soo's voice artist, Brenda Longman, make a few uncredited cameo appearances. A second series is being written and may air in 2013. Episodes All twenty-six episodes have been confirmed. The first thirteen episodes started airing on CITV on Monday September 5th, 2011. The first thirteen episodes were then repeated. Episodes fourteen to twenty-six began airing on October 31st, 2011. # The Wedding # The Swimming Lesson # The Great Race # Squeaky Clean # The Farm # Poorly Soo # The Souvenir Stall # The Alarm System # The Sports Day # Sooty of the Seven Seas # The Wendy House # The Magic Show # A Drive in the Country # The Great Outdoors # The Children's Party # Down the Drain # Chocco Chimp # Who's a Clever Bird? # Beach Patrol # The New Poster # Pizza to Go # The Runaway Bath # Run Rabbit Run # The New Ride # The Marching Band # The Pop Concert DVDs * The Sooty Show * The Sooty Christmas Special * The Magic Show (coming soon) Pizzagate Magician Paul Daniels made the news when Sooty "supposedly injured him with a pizza" during filming for the episode, Pizza to Go. It was reported that the shot took two takes and, on the second, puppeteer Richard Cadell used too much force in throwing the pizza and some went into the magician's eye, resulting in him being taken to hospital. Paul Daniels recently announced, via Twitter, that the incident was blown out of proportion and that it only stung his eye momentarily and only popped into a countryside hospital on his way home to have some drops administered just to be on the safe side. Afterwards, Daniels insisted they use the take in which he got injured and a spokesman said he was a "good sport". John Shuttleworth told Digital Spy that he tried to persuade the production team to use something else such as a burger or hot-dog instead. He also suggested that they didn't cook the pizza so much. In November 2011, the situation was used in the "odd one out" round on the BBC1 panel show "Have I Got News to You", regarding people that have been injured by food. Gallery File:SootyandRichard2011.jpg Category:Television Series